


Cobwebbed

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Gwen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause helps Morgana to find herself... and to face Gwen's oppression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebbed

"She dosn't know the kiss of death."

\- Motionless In White (Ghost In The Mirror)

 

Morgana was standing in front of the mirror, adusting her Horus' eyes. She looked gorgeous, but she would never admit it. She wore this face to hide the scars upon her soul. She was buried in the evil hurting her. She sheltered the darkness within her - that's why she wore these clothes- black corsett, black skirt, black gloves, black stockings, black boots, black tears, black grief. Denied, hopeless, alone. Some schoolmates asked her why is she so dark... so sombre. The truth was - but she'd never reveal it - she was drowning in that gloom - she felt like buried. She tried to look dangerous- four black roses in her left ear, a red rose-like 3/4" gauge plug in her right ear, spike in her chin and twin-spike industrials in both of her ear auricles. But neither this dangerous appearance could rescue her- she looked like a goddess of the graveyard. And that fucking Barbie decided to send her behind the cemetery gates.  
When Morgana adjusted her hair - around the vertex like a crown - few hair were dyed dull purple - and applied the crow feathers into her black hair - caught by a grip, she was to walk out of the bathroom. But right at the moment Gwen's gang stroke. Morgana tried to defend herself, but the onslaught of the cheerleaders was too strong. Morgana was beaten down to the floor. But she didn't cry anymore. It had been too long to cry now. She just covered her wounds with make up and walked out of the toilet.  
Morgana's hopelessness was eternal. She couldn't persist anymore. She stopped weaving the cobwebs of hope around her when she realized how treacherous the tell-tale dwellers were - her helplessness was obvious and these spiders revealed her the truth. Morgana buried herself in regret while she was swamped with contempt, hatred and denial. She felt so forlorn.  
Morgana was looking for the way out of the Hell she dwelt in. She couldn't kill herself - it would onle mean capitulation, as Morgana realized - and Morgana didn't intend to give up. She has to find a way how to put things right.  
Morgana was on the verge of bursting in tears. An emo girl she shared class with came towards her. "Hello, girl. What's wrong?" Morgana didn't feel really keen of admitting something's wrong. "Nothing... I'm okay." Emo girl caught Morgana's shoulders: "I see. You can believe Morgause won't tell anybody. I could help you maybe?" Morgana gazed into that kind, laughing eyes. It was easier to share the trouble.  
"That's pretty fucked up. Well- don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Morgana gasped. Morgause caressed her face. No one has ever caressed Morgana. She didn't wince. "I promise," whispered Morgause and softly kissed Morgana's face. Morgana realized immediately how it was possible she has never liked any boy. She understood. "Wait... I would..." Morgause nodded. "Follow me."  
Morgause led Morgana into the cellar room. "I helped the janitor few times and he gave me a copy of his keys in repay. And now it's high time to use this opportunity."  
"I want you," whispered Morgause into Morgana's ear, taking her clothes off. Morgana saw her bared beauty and she kissed her silk skin. Morgause's fingers removed Morgana's plug and her tongue penetrated the cavity in Morgana's earlobe. Morgana felt Morgause's opiate breath like a dream, the scent of night she wanted to cherish until it all falls apart piece by piece. And she also felt the soft, brisk fingers filling her like the treasure filling the vault. Morgana writhed, letting the lovesick groans out and she bucked and broke in the throes of orgasm. As a thank she kissed Morgause. Now it was her turn. Morgana slowly turned from wet lips over the collarbones down towards smouldering thighs. Down there she felt the jaded scent and almost passed out of pleasure. Her tongue slowly examined the safe, her piercing slowly caressing Morgause's clit which started to throb. She felt like the robber and she worked hard... she did her best to please Morgause.  
Morgana was laying next to Morgause, entwined, Morgana's fingers tangling into Morgause's hair, Morgause's fingertips caressing Morgana's steaming snow white derm. Suddenly Morgana yearned for Morgause's kiss... she was eager to crave for the one single petal of those ruby lips... "I would take anything to be with you... I'd take the burden of cold, black concrette."  
"Oh, Morgana... you are the precious gem. I have a treasure chest of your emerald eyes, your ebony hair like the deepest midnight, your ruby running red lips, your scent enchanting like hemlock..."

"We stood on a cliff in a starless night,"  
started Morgana singing,  
"I held your hand in mine.  
So stand by me with all your heart,  
I need you by my side."  
Morgause slowly kissed that shivering, delicate lips. A teardrop appeared in Morgana's eye. "Oh, no... what is wrong, my darling? My beloved one..." "I just..." sobbed Morgana... "I suffer from that... every day... Gwen... beats me down into the ground. I was thinking... of suicide, but... I don't want her to win..." Morgause embraced Morgana's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Please, don't share this with anyone. She'd turn my life into genuine hell if she found out." "I won't share it, don't worry. This issue is far too grave to be spoken about. I will find a way out for you, I promise."  
Morgana coveted Morgause her strength. "You will go to my place tonight, alright?" That night they fell asleep hand in hand.  
Morgana shook. She saw Gwen walking towards her. She heard the rattle of bones when Gwen rose her hand to touch Morgana's shoulder. Morgana was freaked out. And suddenly Gwen stroke her down and started kicking her, curled up in a ball. Morgause rose: "Morgana. Morgana! Calm down! Shhh, baby, shhh." Morgana broke down, resting her head upon Morgause's chest. "Shh, darling. It's gonna be alright." "Lead the ghosts away from me," begged Morgana. "Sure I will. Don't worry. But you have to face them. Right now."  
Girls started to dress up. Just for Morgause Morgana adorned herself with petals. It was a cold night. Two dark figures strawled through the raven night. It was time to bring Morgana's peace back. Morgana's gown was laced with frost as the bloody November dawn breeze caressed her feet. Morgause looked straight ahead- Morgana was a blossom of the frozen autumn cold. Morgause felt enchanted. They had to hurry. They had to hurry before the morrow - the assassin of light, preying for the heart of the queen of darkness comes. Oh, Morgana- how I love you.  
And suddenly there she towered- right in front of them. Gwen was coming back from some wild alcoholic feast. Ah- Morgana, she thought. Ignoring Morgause's presence, Gwen attacked Morgana with prickling, nasty words. Morgana winced. Gwen smiled... grinned in a cruel way. The grin was like a flame, searing Morgana's flesh. Morgana felt so tiny, so weak... she just wanted to runaway, run back home and curl up in a ball in there.  
Suddenly Morgause hit Gwen's face with a lead pipe. Morgause kept smashing Gwen's head hatefully. Morgana caught her hand and slowly hugged her: "Thank you, my sister. I owe you. I could have never repayed you what you have done for me. I'm cold. My heart is hard as a bone and cold as a permafrost..."  
"Says who?" interrupted Morgause.  
"They did..."  
"Well then," started Morgause, smelling Morgana's hair, "they must have been lying." With this Morgause kissed Morgana's scarred marble lips again.

 

"Silk dress torn, Her raven hair   
Flown to gown Her beauty bared   
Was starred with frost!"

\- Cradle Of Filth (Her Ghost In The Fog)

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics come from The Hillbilly Moon Explosion's song "My Love For Evermore"


End file.
